


That’s not my name!

by Nxrdist



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy AU, Fairy deals, NSFW, Tlk-tober, not your kid friendly fairies, sort of mild dub-con, you know because fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxrdist/pseuds/Nxrdist
Summary: This was for a TLK Halloween themed prompt on tumblr created by tsukkiinami. Roll dice for character, creature they become, theme, & mood/vibeMy roll was ‘Sihtric/fairy/wilderness/alluring‘“Do not fear Filigeth.” His voice so quiet it met her ears almost like a whisper on the wind.“I…I’m not afraid.”
Relationships: Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	That’s not my name!

The faintest touch, cool and light against her cheek. It was there a moment and then it was gone again with a rustle of leaves. Her fingers curled into the damp earth clenching it in a fist. A soft breath of frustration passed her lips as she tried to open her eyes. It was difficult. They felt so heavy.

“ _Oh_!”

She grumbled softly, struggling to lift her lids. Her dismay seemingly causing whoever spoke amusement as they let out a slight chuckle. Only the slightest crunch told her this stranger stepped toward her again.

“Wake _Filigeth_.” A soft, man’s voice, accented strangely.

With great effort, she finally managed to blink a few times even then her vision blurred. In the time it took them to adjust all she could see was green, darkness, and a shadow above. It seemed to loom over her. Hastily as things came into focus, she scrambled away drawing herself into a ball with her chin tucked between her knees.

The shadow disappeared. All the green transformed before her bleary eyes to numerous trees -a kind which she had never seen- with their many leaves and branches illuminated by silvery moonlight. Light which appeared much brighter in the small clearing without the shadow to block it out. She looked for the shadow again, but it was gone. As she searched the clearing she began to notice other things as well; a fine blanket of mist hung above the grass, there were no stars in the sky above, and she heard none of the usual night creatures -no chirp of a cricket, hoot of an owl, nor scampering beasts. Wariness began to grow in her mind the longer the strange silence wore on.

“H-hello?” she called though she was fearful of what may respond.

Quick light steps echoed through the trees to her left. She snapped her head in their direction, desperately seeking through the darkness. Instantly they stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she unfolded her knees from her chest and rose slowly to her feet still looking in the direction the ruckus had come from. The moment she stood she heard the steps again, this time behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she spun to face them.

“Who’s there?” Thankfully, her voice came out stronger than she felt.

That voice again. “ _Filigeth_.”

She swallowed dryly. “Th-That’s not my name.”

A single deliberate step sounded before her and suddenly she could see the outline of a tall lithe man still just barely hidden in shadow by the leaves high above.

“ _Isn’t it?_ ” His tone would have been soothing were it not for how unfamiliar and other worldly his voice and words sounded. “ _Little bird…?_ ”

About to open her mouth and tell him her name she hesitated. Her brow creased as her lips turned down into a frown. She flushed. Could she truly have forgotten her own name?

“ _See?_ ” As he spoke the word he stepped out into the light.

And at the sight of him, she let out an involuntary gasp for she had never seen anyone so beautiful; locks of silky raven black hair, luminescent hazel eyes that sparkled with unconcealed mirth, a sharp jaw, fine nose, and flawless pale skin. Unconsciously she took a step back in her shock. Her reaction only caused him to smile which if possible, made him even more devastating to look upon.

“ _Do not fear Filigeth_.” His voice so quiet it met her ears almost like a whisper on the wind.

“I…I’m not afraid.”

He took several steps toward her though oddly they made no noise -despite the fact she saw a leaf crunch underfoot. His gaze was intense for he did not look away as he drew near within an arms-length of her. She had to force herself not to shy away again from his gaze or presence. Everything about the stranger before her was so consuming -drawing her in but at the same time so stifling it made her wish to pull away.

He gave a barely perceptible nod as he came to a stop. “ _No. You are not._ ”

“Who _are_ you?” she asked.

“ _You, my Filigeth, may call me Sihtric_.”

Confused, she asked. “Is that not your name?”

“ _It is a name which I should like you to call me_ ,” he replied conciliatorily. “ _Is Filigeth not your name?_ ”

Flustered, she frowned less sure than before. “I do not think so.”

“ _Do you not know?_ ”

Tears sprang to her eyes at his questioning. “I-I do not remember…”

So swiftly that she hardly had the chance to breathe, Sihtric closed the distance between them. Tilting his head, he looked down into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a finger to her lips. His foreign presence felt like it had wrapped itself around her as intimate as a lover’s embrace rendering her incapable of looking away. Sihtric’s finger trailed from her lips to gently wipe the single tear that escaped her eye. Looking at it oddly for the briefest second, Sihtric brought the tear to his lips and tasted it. Though she felt it was a strange thing to do, she could voice no protest hypnotized as she was by his hazel eyes at such a proximity. 

“Sihtric?”

He shushed her soothingly. “ _You shall be my Filigeth._ ”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the word echoed. _Filigeth…Filigeth…You shall be my…Filigeth_. And her own voice was there as well. _Please!_ Sobs of anguish. _Please just…just make it go away! Go…away._

A light pressure on her lips and her eyes flew open without her having realized they had closed. Sihtric’s lips brushed against her own in a gentle kiss. She felt dazed though she was quite unsure whether it was only from the kiss or the voices in her mind.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Sihtric murmured against her lips.

Unable to stop herself, her eyes fell closed once more. She drew in an audible breath as he brushed his lips against her’s again. He was smiling into the kiss as his cool fingers trailed along her arm up the side of her neck to cradle her jaw in his palm. Even as she melted within his kiss the voices still rang in her mind.

_Make it go away! Please! Please…_

Sobbing.

_Sweet Filigeth…my Filigeth. Come._

His body was flush against her’s. Insistent, pressing were his lips and she yielded to him without a fight. Possessive hands ran licentiously over her body grasping at every part of her within his reach. She did not bother to resist the moan which built in her throat as Sihtric’s hand found her breast. His smirk was evident as he moved his mouth down along her jaw and she clutched at his shoulders. With his free hand he hooked an arm under her leg to wrap it around his waist eliminating any remaining space between then.

She could feel him acutely against her most sensitive area involuntarily, quirming causing a low groan to reverberate in his chest and his hips to jerk. The hand which kneaded her breast faltered before he took it away. She whined. Sihtric chuckled but did not pause in his move to lift her other leg so both were secured around his waist. With a firm hold on her he sank down to his knees on the grass and laid her down beneath him. Her hair spread in a halo around her head and she stared into Sihtric’s hazel eyes almost unblinking.

 _No!_ Her own voice cried in her mind. _Go, go away…please...please._

Her brow furrowed in confusion, but it evaporated the moment Sihtric brushed his thumb over her cheek. He was smiling reverently at her.

_I just want it to go away. It hurts. Make it go away…_

_What is your name?_

“ _Filigeth._ ” He said as if answering his own question which rang in her mind.

She could not help smiling back at him.

“Sihtric.”

He hummed pleasantly and leaned in to kiss her. A ghost of the passion he’d exhibited not a minute ago seared through her even at the conversely gentle kiss he bestowed just then.

_Eadflæd! I am Eadflæd!_

Eadflæd tensed suddenly. Sihtric noticed immediately and withdrew to look down at her. Whatever he saw seemed to please him because he still smiled gently at her.

“ _What is it, little bird?_ ” he asked.

“That’s not my name…”

Sihtric tilted his head and it was as if she were looking up again at the shadow which had originally frightened her. The light of the moon behind him, her laying prone upon the ground, and him hovering over her.

“ _What is your name?”_ Sihtric asked inexplicably.

 _What is your name?_ Echoed he echoed in her mind. _Filigeth_. It was his voice still which seemed to whisper it directly into her ear though she saw him perched above her.

“Eadflæd…” she whispered.

“ _So you say…_ ,” Sihtric said his tone taking on a contemptuous lilt.

“But I didn’t.”

“ _You did._ ” And when he spoke again it was in her own voice. “ _Please. Make it stop. It hurts. I just want it to go away._ ”

She was frozen as Sihtric studied her.

“ _And I asked your name. You told me you were Eadflæd of Wessex_ ,” he said simply.

“Am I not still?” Eadflæd asked, fearing his answer.

“ _No. You gave me your name, sweet Filigeth_ ,” Sihtric replied, a joyful sparkle gleaming in his eyes. “ _And so, the name and it’s previous owner, are mine._ ”

And somehow, she knew it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not familiar with fairy folklore the thing about the name may not have made sense, but basically names have a lot of power. For example; there’s a myth about a female fairy who kept her name a secret (in typical fairy fashion) and was bound to marry the man who did find out her true name.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
